1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of searching for a contact number and an electronic device for supporting the same, and more particularly, to a method in which a user searches for a contact number using a vehicle number, and an electronic device for supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driver frequently parks his/her vehicle in various places. The parked vehicle may cause inconvenience to other people. Therefore, the driver may leave a message having his/her phone number inside the vehicle to enable other people to easily communicate therewith.
In addition, the driver may leave a driver call service agency's phone number inside the vehicle, instead of his/her phone number. In this case, the driver must sign up for a membership in advance. Then, if the driver inputs his/her phone number, the driver is allocated a unique number corresponding to the phone number. The unique number may be set as the driver's vehicle number.
In the related art, the driver takes a risk by exposing his/her phone number to many random people. The driver's exposed phone number may be arbitrarily collected by other people for applications of sending various types of scam messages, such as chauffeur service messages and loan guidance messages, which may cause unexpected inconvenience to the driver.
In addition, other people must closely approach the driver's vehicle to obtain the agency's main number. Furthermore, the driver cannot identify another drivers contact number while being in his/her vehicle or driving the vehicle.